


Perfume, Love & Sex ;)

by Candyheart6



Category: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: F/M, Huge Dick, Kissing, Legs spreading wide, Moaning loudly, Passionetly, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Rose Tattoo, Screaming, Sex, Sucking aching nipples, Sweet love, fingered, pain and pleasure, rough, rubbing clit, shower, smirking, sweating, tight pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyheart6/pseuds/Candyheart6
Summary: Who says dreams don't come true!Rafael had a wet dream about a sexy, beautiful and gorgeous Cop Olivia Benson!





	Perfume, Love & Sex ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I love watching SVU it's one of my favourite tv shows! I like all the characters, especially I love Olivia Benson and Rafael Barba! I wished that they could have become a couple! I am still devastated that he left! I wish he comes back to SVU, I MISS HIM ALOT!! #BARSON FOREVER <3  
> Anyways, please comment, kudos and ENJOY!!! :)

Olivia Benson was staring down at her wrist which is handcuffed to the table. She never thought that she would ever wear handcuffs in her life. She usually puts handcuffs on suspects. Now she is seeing herself wearing it, it felt weird and uncomfortable for her. All she kept thinking about is getting out of these handcuffs, and her expensive clothes and having a nice hot shower. She wondered why she even kidnapped the prick in the first place. She should have left things as it was.

She kept praying for Rafael Barba to get her out of this mess as soon as possible, she didn't know why. Probably because she knew he is one of the best lawyers in this city. And because she hasn't seen him for a long time. Olivia's wish came true because she smelt a familiar perfume and heard sounds of shoes clicking and coming her way. She looked up and saw the one and only Rafael Barba standing in front of her, wearing dark blue suspenders and a white shirt, with dark blue spotty tie and blue shoes. His brown hair was gelled up put to a side. He had a moustache and a beard a which made him look even sexier and hot. His shoes were dark blue matching his clothes. Olivia looked up and down and smirked and thought to herself, "Oh my goodness, he is so hot and fucking fit as fuck." Rafael started to talk, but all she kept doing was staring and day dreaming. She didn't hear a word he was saying to her.

Rafael then slammed his notpad on the table in anger and frustration as he realised Olivia wasn't listening to him. As soon as he did that it got Olivia's attention. She looked up at him frightened and shocked. He smirked and said, "that's better now, I thought I lost you there, now listen, you need to tell me the truth and tell me everything that happened. So that I can help you better." Olivia told Rafael everything and how she ended up here. After Rafael heard everything he made a decision to help her get out as soon as possible.

Till that day Rafael kept working hard and stayed up really late till 3 am in the morning, and fell asleep on his papers in bed. One night, he had a wet dream of Olivia with her soft hands and smooth legs pinning him down on his bed and making love to him, which is making him moan in pleasure. He smelt her perfume when she pinned him. It smelt like strawberries which was coincidentally his favourite. Then with his strong arms he flipped her over so that he was on top of her, he smirked and then he started to touch her boobs and slowly started to pinch them. Then slowly opening his mouth and sucking her aching nipples. And then slowly and carefully going to the next boobs and doing the same to that one as well. Olivia is moaning loudly in pain and pleasure. He was smirking, and while he was smirking he was sucking her nipples roughly and passionately he was moving his hands down to her legs and spreading them. He licked and sucked his way down to Olivia's pussy and was spreading her legs even wider. He then kissed her thighs and pussy while she had on her black thongs. He was rubbing her clit in circles on top of her thong. And Olivia arched her head back in pain and pleasure. She was swearing saying, "FUCK ME ...... RAFAEL.... MMMM.... IT FEELSSSS SOOOOOOO ...... FUCKING ...... GOOOD!" Rafael was smirking and he carried on what he was doing. He then carefully took off Olivia's black thong and went down and sucked her pussy, making sure to always suck even harder on the clit so that it makes her scream. Olivia screamed loudly in pain and pleasure, she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip and swore saying, "FUCK ME!" He did that for a couple of minutes. Rafael then got out his huge dick and gave it a little smack a couple times on Olivia's pussy, and then very carefully and passionately he pushed his dick in her tight wet pussy. When it went in, Olivia moaned so loudly and swore, she grabbed onto his shoulders as tightly as she could. Rafael then started to slowly fuck her at first then he went fast. Olivia's face turned red and she was sweating. She moaned loudly and kept on saying, "I LOVE YOU RAFAEL!"

Suddenly, he woke up because of his alarm. But the one thing was that Rafael was so happy he finally had a wet dream about Olivia, who he is secretly in love with, ever since he was introduced to her 6 years ago in court. He could never forget how beautiful she looked and smelt. He just wanted to kiss her at that moment. At that moment he knew exactly Olivia is the most beautiful woman he has ever met. And wished that Olivia felt the same way for him to.

The next day Olivia and Rafael were in court together waiting to hear and found out if Olivia is innocent. And coincidentally that day Rafael and Olivia had the same colour clothes on which was all black colour suits. And as soon as the jury said "not guilt." Olivia did the unthinkable she grabbed Rafael tightly and hugged him and said, "thank you so much Rafael." And at that moment Rafael smelt her strawberry perfume, which he loves so much. Then Olivia gave him a kiss on the lips in front of everyone for 2 minutes. This made Rafael's heart skip a beat and made him blush and smile. She smelt and looked even better in real life, and he wanted Olivia to hug and kiss him everyday like she just did now. He loves to see her smile and laugh with glee, it makes his heart melt. At that moment Rafael decided he would love to see Olivia smile more often, because she is one of the best police in this city. Also because he has fallen in love with her and wished that she felt the same way for him, but he is scared to tell his feelings to her just in case she doesn't love him back. 

To make her even happier he decided to throw a party for her at his house that night and invite his friends, and that's what he did. He invited everyone including Olivia Benson, who came in a black tight dress and black heels, with light make up on. When she entered his house, he was speechless, she looked so beautiful and looked like an angel. He just wanted to kiss her, and wished that Olivia was his girlfriend. 

After a few hours later, after the party finished Rafael and Olivia managed to spill out their feelings for one another. And without thinking Rafael grabbed Olivia's face slowly and carefully and kissed him passionately. Olivia responded quickly by holding his hair tightly and kissing him roughly. Rafael moaned in pain but carried on kissing her. Rafael opened the door to his bathroom and stepped inside the shower. He took off his clothes and Olivia's as well. Rafael switched on the cold water and then pushed her carefully to the wall and kissed her passionately on her lips. He then sucked her nipples roughly causing Olivia to moan loudly. Rafael did the same to her other breast. He then slowly went down to her pussy, and stopped and stared at her small red rose tattoo. And looked up and smirked at her. He never pictured Olivia with a tattoo anywhere on her body let alone on her pussy, but he loved it. Rafael fingered her tight pussy, so it could stretch her tight pussy. He added a second finger and then a third and finally a fourth one. By the time he added his fourth finger inside her pussy, she was moaning, and was soaking wet. Olivia was arching her head back in pain and pleasure, her face and chest turned red, and that was how he liked his woman. He wanted to mark her and that's what he did, he still fingered her and gave her a love bite on her neck. Rafael went down to her pussy and kneeled on the floor and sucked on her pussy. He realised he found her clit when she jumped up and screamed even louder. Rafael was smirking he sucked on her clit harder and grabbed her ass so she stays in one place. He did that for a couple of minutes and then stopped and made Olivia suck his huge dick. It surprised him when she actually put almost all of his dick in her mouth. It turned him on even more seeing her in pain and sucking and chocking on his huge dick. He then stopped her after 2 - 3 minutes later and slowly started to get her up and squeeze her breasts tightly, which made her moan. Rafael then positioned her on the wall and made her face him. He got his huge dick and came even closer to her and ever so slowly put his huge dick inside her very tight pussy. He could tell she didn't sleep with anyone for a while to the way she screamed and grabbed him tightly. Olivia's face and chest turned red. Her mouth was open, and couldn't form any words properly or even make sense. He was fucking her passionately and roughly which she wanted a man to do to her for a very long time, and Rafael was completing her and her wish. Olivia then took the charge and fucked him. They were fucking for a while until she screamed and came, while Rafael was circling her pussy with his thumb, which drove her crazy and even wet. And when she came she arched her head back and screamed and Rafael carried on slowly circling his thumb on her clit, it drove her mad. And straight after her, Rafael came spilling his cemen on her belly and her face. Olivia smiled and kissed him back passionately. They both had a cold shower together before they both went into bed together and slept peacefully while holding hands and with a smile on both their faces.


End file.
